Fighting for My World
by firehawk05
Summary: Linalee-centric. Spoilers for manga chapters 63-73 and for one event in the recent chapters. I do not own D.Gray man


**Title**: Fighting for my World  
**Author**: Firehawk  
**Requester**: Siiy  
**Genres**: Introspection, dark, angst  
**Rating**: G  
**Notes**: So sorry this is terribly terribly late and un-betaed. I FAIL at dead-lines and mental blocks. And Happy New Year while I'm at it. Spoilers for manga chapters 63-73 and for one event in the recent chapters. Apologies for the formatting. I dont think this site's document editor likes me much.

She is dragged below the waves, into the frigid darkness. A crushing weight bears down on her. It's getting harder and harder to breathe.

A skeletal figure is silhouetted against a wan crescent moon. A boy clings to a metal rod, one arm cradling the semi-conscious Bookman. Thus encumbered he is defenseless. Yet, every line of his posture radiates defiance.

A thin trickle of blood threads its way down the side of his face. As his other injuries make themselves felt, a hiss of pain escapes through clenched teeth.

A smaller shadow leaps up from behind him, hovering in the still night air. Balanced on an invisible wind, she challenges the Akuma.

"Return to the ship Lavi." Her tone while still sweet, holds a hint of steel. It brooks no argument. Still, he tries.

"He's a level 3! You can't fight him alone!" But she's not listening to him, her whole attention focused on the battle before her. She's tiny compared to the beast, but her speed and agility compensate for what she lacks.

There's a blur of movement followed by a grunt of pain. A ragged shadow falls from the sky, only to be pursued by a lithe black clad exorcist. Cold green flames blaze along the entire length of her Dark Boots.

"I'm alright now, Lavi, I've made a decision." Her voice floats up to him, a lone wisp of warmth in the chilly, still night.

The power of the Akuma's dark matter drags her under. Her lungs burn for air.

"What do you think you're trying to do?" _Flinty and cold as always._ Still, Kanda's unexpected statement startles a squeak out of her.

"Er. WouldyoumindifIjuststayedherewithyouIswearIwon'tmakeanynoise…" She manages to gasp out, racing to finish her request before he snaps again and cuts her off.

Her only reply is a deep sigh.

"Tch."

She sags in her seat, radiating an almost palpable relief.

"You're still breathing too loudly. It's breaking my concentration." Startled, she looks up into Kanda's habitual scowl. She can feel the heat rising to her face. Then she thinks, whatever he does, it can't be worse than what's already happened with Leverrier.

"I'm only going to show you once, so stop spacing out on me."

"Hai, Kanda."

Feeling curiously light headed, she forces herself to stay calm enough to enter the trance like state. She can feel her heart slowing, buying her a little more time. Her Dark Boots which blazed so fiercely before, seem to have faded. Or is it merely her vision darkening?

She knows she shouldn't be doing this. That she should be strong. That she shouldn't be looking for him over something this trivial. It's only a nightmare after all. It's not even like it's actually happened. After all, she's quite sure that if all the others were really dead and the headquarters reduced to rubble around her, she'd know. And she'd not be able to walk down the corridor looking for Allen's room.

But still, clutching her coat around her, she can't stop herself as she walks towards his room.

She finds him pacing the corridor. He's warm, solid and most certainly alive. Pressed against him, wrapped in shadow, she can feel his heart beating strongly against her chest.

"You worry too much." He whispers, trying to be comforting instead of awkward. She can sense a moment of conflict before he pats her on the back in as friendly manner as he can manage.

_I really shouldn't be doing this. But. I don't care. _In his arms, the last of the nightmare crumbles to dust. Even the darkness is somehow, comforting.

"If a friend of mine dies, to me it's as if a part of the world has been destroyed."

"So please, don't die. So because of you, because of all of you. I will…"

The song of the Innocence, the melody to which she's danced to almost all of her life plays a haunting reel just on the cusp of hearing.

_Focus, woman. You just have to focus._

"Look at me, Ni-san, I'm flying!" A dark haired child squeals with glee as her big brother tosses her skywards.

"You're flying so high, Linalee-chan. Won't you take your O-ni-san with you?"

Those were the good days. Days of sun and laughter. Etched in golden fields of memory. Days of a childhood before the War swept them away.

Focus. 

The melody seems to have gotten louder, but no less haunting. It builds, giving her the strength to fight the darkness binding her.

_Innocence. Gift of God himself. You know that I have always served you. Please. Help me. _

A familiar face swims into focus. A look of pain passes briefly over the smooth features as he takes in the restraints that hold her chained to the bed.

"Ni-san?" The harsh whisper that emerges sounds odd to her own ears.

An ink stained hand reaches out to smooth down sweat-drenched hair.

"It's alright. I'm here. I'll always be with you."

The melody builds into a roaring crescendo.

"Innocence, Maximum invocation!"

From the depths of the abyss, there comes a rising globe of green light.

_I don't know what will happen to me. Even so. For the sake of my world. _

"Shittsui no tougi: Tetsukase." She whispers into the night, feeling her Innocence's power rise to her will, surging to dizzying new heights before solidifying into a new and deadly form.

The heat around her is incredible. She blazes like a young sun even as she dives upon the Akuma below, the Innocence raging around her like the wrath of God himself.

In the heart of the star, she remains calm, remembering her promise to herself and all whom she has lived to protect.

_I will._


End file.
